


I'm so excited to bypass your dickishness!

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I don't have a story to put this in but couldn't get it out of my head so here you go.How I want to greet Chancellor Roderick.





	I'm so excited to bypass your dickishness!

“Open the gates!”

As we entered the forward camp, I saw Leliana speaking with a man by a table. I grinned.

We got near and Leliana greeted us.

“Chancellor Roderick, this is..”

He interrupted, “I know who this is-”

I couldn't resist.

“Chancellor Roderick! You're alive! I was so worried!” I rushed to him and reached like I wanted to take his hands, but then recalled myself. “When they said I was the only survivor.. but you're okay!”

He looked baffled. “I..”

“And of course you'd be here in the forward camp, working to save people! Always putting aside your fear to inspire people.”

He gawked and sputtered a bit.

“And good news! The marks works! I can close the rifts. So we're going to be okay. You stay here, rally the troops. I'll go do my part.”

I nodded firmly and the walked past him.

My companions followed me, quietly confused.

“How do you know Chancellor Roderick?”

“Oh, I don't. He just looked like he was going to be an asshole, so I thought I'd bypass the bullshit.”

Varric burst out laughing.


End file.
